grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Albania in Grandvision Song Contest
debuted in the first Edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete Grandvision Song Contest 1 TV Klan confirmed its participation for Albania in the first edition of the Grandvision Song Contest on December 21, 2014. Rovena Dilo was internally chosen to represent the nation with the song 'Ne Do Puthemi' sung entirely in Albanian. Albania sang 10th in the running order during the second semi final, before Russia's Julia Kovalchuk and after Germany's Elaiza. At the end of the semi final, Albania was not among the 10 qualifying countries and thus failed to qualify to the final. After the final results, it was revealed Albania finished in 11th place with 52 points, narrowly missing out on a spot to the final, 4 points behind 10th place (Switzerland). Grandvision Song Contest 2 Albania confirmed its participation for the Grandvision Song Contest 2 and yet again opted for an internal selection. "Iceberg (Ajsberg)" sung by Kejsi Tola was selected to represent the nation. Before the contest, Albania was considered a favourite, finishing fourth equal in the betting odds and thus predicted to have a Top 5 finish. Albania performed 2nd in the second semi final, before Belarus and after Spain. Albania successfully qualified to the final in third place, with 93 points - its first qualification to the final. Kejsi performed fourth in the final, before Portugal and after Ireland. She finished 13th with 75 points. Grandvision Song Contest 3 Albania confirmed its participation for the third edition and planned to use a national selection to choose its entry - however it was cancelled and the song was chosen internally from the songs in the selection. Enca, with her song "Ishim Ne" was eventually chosen. Coincidentally, Albania's two non-qualifications both finished 17th in the betting odds. Enca performed 12th in the second semi final, before Denmark and after Italy. Albania failed to qualify for the final a second time, placing equal 12th with Romania with 54 points - however due to the tiebreak rule, Romania received points from more countries, placing them 12th and Albania 13th. Regardless, Albania finished 9 points behind 10th place. Grandvision Song Contest 4 Initially, Albania did not confirm its participation - TV Klan, the broadcaster responsible for the country's participation was reportedly unhappy with the results and wanted to withdraw. Albania's participation was in doubt. However, after talks, TV Klan did withdraw - but RTSH, another Albanian broadcaster - confirmed participation and took control over the country's participation. A new national selection was put in place to select its entry - Një Yll Është I Lindur (A Star Is Born). Two acts were chosen - the Ladies of Eurovision 2015 in a collaboration effort (with their song "The Otherside"), and X Factor Albania Season 2 winner Arilena (with her song "Business Class"). The result was unanimous - Arilena won with 18 votes to 2 votes, receiving all of the Grandvision country votes and all but 2 of the Albanian public's votes. Albania successfully qualified from the second semi final in 9th place, with 68 points. Arilena performed second in the final, before Poland's Sarsa and after Andorra's Amaia Montero. After the voting concluded, Albania had finished in 5th place with 137 points - the country's best result to date. Grandvision Song Contest 5 On September 28, Albania officially confirmed its participation in the 5th edition of the contest, to be held once again in a neighbouring country. Zajmina with her song "Blackout" featuring Elgit Doda was internally selected to represent the nation. Due to Arilena's Top 5 finish in the fourth edition, Albania became a member of the 'Big 6' for the fifth edition, and thus automatically qualified to the final. Albania performed 18th in the final, before Germany and after Greece. After the voting concluded, Albania finished 19th with 83 points - the country's worst placing in a final. Grandvision Song Contest 6 Albania's national selection Një Yll Është I Lindur (A Star Is Born) used in edition 4 made a return to select Albania's sixth entry. Arilena, who won the Albanian ticket in the first edition of the NS and has given Albania their best result in GVSC returned with her song "Vegim", alongside Eurovision star Juliana Pasha and her song "Vullkan".